The Miracle-Verse
by CandyBun09
Summary: When another Cat Noir shows up, Ladybug finds herself fighting against herself.


' It's over, Hawk Moth…'

Ladybug corners Hawk Moth. Her eyes are locked on Hawk Moth's chest.

' Hand that over!' Ladybug points to the butterfly miraculous.

' Never!' Hawk Moth shouts.

' I said, HAND IT OVER!' Ladybug swings her yoyo and smacks Hawk Moth through the window. Hawk Moth hits the ground.

Ladybug lands beside him. She reaches out her hand.

' STOP!' a metal stick smacks Ladybug in the face and she falls back.

Cat Noir jumps between Ladybug and Hawk Moth.

' You again?' Ladybug is frustrated.

' Father, run. I got this,' Cat Noir turns towards Hawk Moth.

' I can't run, you can't defeat her alone! Besides, she's mainly after YOUR miraculous.'

Ladybug uses her yoyo to knock Cat Noir back and drags Hawk Moth towards her. 'Hand over the ring, kitty!' Ladybug demands.

'Don't!' Hawk Moth shakes his head.

Cat Noir looks at his ring. 'Sorry, father. I can't live without you…' He puts his fingers on the ring.

Suddenly, Bunnix appears and grabs Cat Noir into the burrow.

' FATHER!!'

Cat Noir and Bunnix disappear into the burrow.

' NO!' Ladybug tries to enter the burrow but it closes before she can.

Ladybug turns to Hawk Moth. 'This is all your fault!' She grabs his cane and knocks him out.

In the burrow…

' Let go of me!' Cat Noir struggles. ' Are you just gonna let him…'

' And risk Ladybug getting your miraculous? Uh-uh!'

' We can't just leave him there!'

' Your father can handle it. '

' Father….'

' Come on, ' Bunnix pulls Cat Noir into a random portal.

They come out on a roof.

Cat Noir turns back into Adrien. He hands Plagg a piece of camembert. 'Where are we now?'

' In another dimension.'

' Okay…'

Bunnix goes back into the burrow.

' Are you going to help my father?' Adrien asks hopefully.

' He told me not to go back for him.' Bunnix tells him. Then, she disappears into the burrow.

' Oh…' Adrien sits down on the roof.

Marinette is on her balcony. She notices Adrien.

' A-a-Adrien?' She looks at the boy sitting on the roof. Yes, it is him.

' Adrien!' Marinette calls out to him.

Adrien tries to find who is calling his name. When he sees Marinette, his eyes grow wide.

' Plagg claws out!'

He turns Cat Noir and runs off.

Marinette watches in disbelief. 'Adrien is Cat Noir?!'

' Why would he run away?' Tikki asks Marinette, ' Did you do something wrong?'

' I don't know. Let's find out.'

' Tikki spots on!'

A mask appears on her face. The red suit with black dots covers Marinette's original clothes, turning her into Ladybug.

' Cat Noir, wait!' Ladybug runs after him.

Cat Noir hides behind a chimney on one of the rooftops.

' Cat Noir, where are you?'

After no luck in searching for him, Ladybug decides to call him. But when she opens her yoyo, there are two contacts, both were Cat Noir.

_Maybe I just call one of them?_ Ladybug thought as she pressed the first one.

Cat Noir's baton rang.

' Uh-oh…'

Ladybug followed the ringing sound and soon found Cat Noir.

' Hey…'

' Aah!' Cat Noir runs off again.

In the Agreste mansion, Adrien was practicing his piano when he spotted Cat Noir running across the rooftops, and Ladybug chasing him.

' The sculptor is akumatized again?'

' I think so…' Plagg says.

' Plagg claws out!'

A mask appears on his face. The black suit covers Adrien's body, a tail grows behind him and a pair of cat ears appear above his head, turning him into Cat Noir.

Cat Noir heads towards them.

Cat Noir ( from the other dimension ) trips. Ladybug takes her chance and uses her yoyo to tie him up.

' What is going on, Cat Noir?' Ladybug asks him.

' I'll never let you take my miraculous, ever! Now let me go!'

' Your miraculous?' Ladybug raises her eyebrows.

' Hey, M'lady. How's it going with Copycat?' Ladybug turns around to see another Cat Noir.

' Copycat?' Ladybug unties the Cat Noir (from the other dimension) and smacks Cat Noir with her yoyo. Cat Noir (from the other dimension) runs away.

' Hey, it's me!' Cat Noir looks angrily at Ladybug.

' No way, I saw him transform, there's no way you're the real one!' Ladybug tells him.

' You saw him transform?' Cat Noir asks suprisely, ' That's impossible…'

' Okay then, tell me something only Cat Noir will know.'

' Uh...I'm Adrien…?'

' Umm...Clearly, the other Cat Noir knows that too. And why did you just say your secret identity out loud?!'

' Come on, Bugaboo…'

' Okay, you pass.'

' Wait, what?'Cat Noir is confused

' You're the only person who calls me Bugaboo. Now, let's get him!'

Ladybug and Cat Noir chase after Cat Noir (from the other dimension).

' Phew, I think I lost them…'

' No, you didn't!' Ladybug grabs him and pulls him up.

' Where do you think the Akuma is?' Cat Noir asks.

' Akuma? You mean those butterflies father release?' Cat Noir from another dimension says.

' Wait, your father is Hawk Moth?' Ladybug asks him.

' Uh, yeah…'

' Who are you?' Cat Noir asks him.

' I'm you, from another dimension. Now to make things clear, is Ladybug good or evil here?'

' For your first sentence, you gotta be kidding. For your second sentence, of course, she is good!' Cat Noir tells him.

' Is the Ladybug from your dimension evil?' Ladybug asks him.

' Yes, she wanted my miraculous so she could receive absolute power to take over the world…'

' Really?' Cat Noir rolls his eyes.

' What's your name?' Ladybug asks him.

' Cat Noir, or Adrien.'

' That's going to make things confusing, how about we call you... Black Cat?'

' Sure.'

' Uh… You sure we can trust him?' Cat Noir asks Ladybug.

' Yes, I'm sure.' Ladybug turns to Black Cat, 'How did you get here?'

' Hawk Moth gave Bunnix the power to travel through different dimensions, and here I am…'

Ladybug's earrings beep. ' Uh, gotta go!'

' Don't worry, Ladybug. I already know who you are,' Black Cat tells her.

' What?' Cat Noir looks at Black Cat, 'Why can you know her identity but I can't?'

' I happened to find out.'

'Don't argue, please. Bye!' Ladybug heads home.

'Who is Ladybug?' Cat Noir asks Black Cat.

'You wouldn't want to know,' Black Cat leaves Cat Noir alone on the rooftop.

' Come on…' Cat Noir heads back home too.

Black Cat sits on a bench in the park. He turns back into Adrien.

Lila happens to pass by. She sees Adrien.

' Hey, Adrien!' Lila waves at him.

' Lila!'

' Alone in the park?' Lila sits beside him.

' Kind of…' Adrien looks at his feet.

' You know, you can come to my house…' Lila suggests.

' That's a great idea!' Adrien holds Lila's hands. Lila grins.

Adrien follows Lila to her house. When they pass the bakery, Marinette sees them.

_Lila and… Adrien? What is going on?_ Marinette wondered.

The next day…

Adrien was at his locker when Lila walked towards him.

' Hey, Adrien,' she greeted him.

' What do you want?' Adrien looks at her.

' Do you remember our date tonight?' Lila beamed.

' Uh...What?' Adrien laughs nervously.

' Yesterday you said we were gonna watch a movie tonight.' Lila told him.

' Uh…'

' You went to my house yesterday, and we hung out, don't you remember?'

' Sorry, Lila. I don't have time for this. Maybe it was someone else.' Adrien took his stuff and left the locker room, leaving Lila there.

_What happened..._Adrien wondered. Then he remembered Black Cat.

_Was he the one Lila hung out with?_ he wondered again.

When Adrien walked pass Marinette, she looked at him. She couldn't believe Adrien walked with Lila yesterday and held her hand!

'Don't think about it, Marinette…' She told herself and headed to class.

Black Cat was sitting on a roof. He spotted Marinette's house.

He jumped to Marinette's balcony and went inside her room.

He saw many pictures of him on the wall, on Marinette's computer screen… He grinned.

' Cat Noir, what are you doing here?! '

Black Cat turns around and sees Marinette.

' It's me, Black Cat!' he tells her.

' Black Cat?'

' Come on, you don't have to pretend you don't know me, Ladybug,' Black Cat winks at her.

' Okay…' Marinette sits on her bed.

'Looks like you like Adrien, huh?' he eyes the photos. They were everywhere in her room.

' I…'

' This world is like the opposite of mine…' Black Cat sits on the floor.

' Like me being evil there?'

' I guess Hawk Moth is the villain here… I saw you guys fighting him from one of the videos... '

' Yeah…'

' And you have a crush on Adrien. The Marinette I know totally hates me.'

' She does?'

' And Cholé too…'

' About Lila...I saw… Was it you?'

' Yes, I couldn't help it. The Lila I like doesn't even notice me…'

' You like Lila?'

' Yeah, in my dimension, she is the kindest person I ever met. But here, she keeps talking bad about you and Cholé. Are you guys...Rivals or something?'

' You could say that…'

' In my dimension, you guys were best friends. You and Cholé were so mean, but Lila was nice. '

' Do they know who I am?'

' They do. I found out you were Ladybug, the villain I fought for so long. Cholé was Queen Bee, and Lila was…' Black Cat sighed.

' Volpina?'

' I didn't expect that. But when she had a chance to take my miraculous, she let me run away.'

' That's not Lila at all, at least not the one from here…'

' Yeah, I soon realized this one lied with every breath…'

' When can you go back to your dimension?'

' Probably never…' Black Cat sighed.

Marinette looked at his sad face. She sat beside him.

' I'm sure everything will be alright, Black Cat.' She assures him.

After a few minutes, Black Cat gets up. ' I have to go. I got a date with Lila.'

' Good luck.' Marinette waved.

Black Cat jumps off the balcony at heads towards Lila's house.

At Black Cat's dimension…

' Where is Cat Noir?' Ladybug asks Hawk Moth.

' I'll never tell you!' Hawk Moth tells her.

' Really? Don't worry, I have a way.'

She grabs his miraculous.

' Tikki, Nooroo, unify! '

Her ladybug themed mask is replaced with a butterfly-themed mask. A tiny pair of butterfly wings appear on her back.

She grabs a white butterfly and traps it in her palms. She opens it to reveal a purplish-black Akuma. ' Ready, Queen Bee?'

' Ready!' Queen Bee holds out her top.

Ladybug puts the Akuma in the top. ' I now grant you the power to make people tell the truth.'

A dark mist covers Queen Bee, revealing a darker version of her.

Queen Bee walks towards Gabriel.

' Tell me, where is Cat Noir?' she holds Gabriel's hand.

' I asked Bunnix to put him in another dimension.' Gabriel covers his mouth after he talks.

' Another dimension, huh?' Ladybug turns towards Volpina, who is tied to a pole.

' I'm giving you another chance, don't let me down again,' Ladybug tells Volpina.

Volpina nods her head and Ladybug unties Volpina. Volpina holds out her flute. Ladybug puts the Akuma in.

' I'm giving you the power of traveling through dimensions.'

The dark mist covers Volpina and reveals a snow-white fox.

She plays a tune and opens a portal.

' No…' Gabriel stammers.

Ladybug, Queen Bee and Volpina go through the portal.

They come out on the roof of the Agreste mansion.

' Well, it looks like we have to pay someone a visit…' Ladybug snickers.

They go through the window into Adrien's room.

' Looks like he's not here…' Queen Bee tells Ladybug.

' How bout his father?' Ladybug says and leaves the room.

They stop in front of the giant picture of Adrien's mother.

' I remember there was a secret basement or something here…' Ladybug says as she scans the picture. She finds out the code and they head down.

Gabriel is staring at his wife. When he hears noises, he turns around.

' Ladybug? Queen Bee? Volpina?'

Ladybug walks towards him. ' I'm guessing you are Hawk Moth?'

' Where is your son?' Ladybug demands.

' Why are you looking for him?' Gabriel asks.

' I need to see him.' Ladybug tells him.

' Why will I let you see my son?'

' I think you got me confused with another person, Gabriel.'

' Who?'

' I'm Ladybug, but I'm not from around here. Cat Noir's miraculous was within my reach, but he slipped off, because of you, or you from there.'

' What?' Gabriel is confused.

' So, tell me where is your son?' Ladybug asks.

' I will tell you once you give me your miraculous,' Gabriel says.

' I see you are after the ladybug and black cat miraculous… Very well… How bout an alliance? I will have Cat Noir's miraculous, and the other two belong to you. Deal?' Ladybug holds out her hand.

' There are only two miraculous,' Gabriel reminds her.

' The Cat Noir from my dimension has escaped here. So, there are four now,' Ladybug explains.

' How can I trust you?' Gabriel asks her.

' You can,' Ladybug winks.

' This better not be a trap.'

' Totally not,' Ladybug tells him.

' Very well…' Gabriel shakes her hand.

' Now I'm gonna have to wait for kitty. Knowing his identity will make this easy for me.'

' You know his identity?' Gabriel asks.

' Of course, I do. And I have a plan…'

' Plagg, claws in!'

Black Cat detransforms and walks towards Lila's house.

Lila rushes out the door. ' Oh, I knew you didn't forget!' she hugs him.

' Of course, I didn't,' he tells her.

' Why did you play dumb at school then?' she asks him.

' Let's just go to the movies. ' he grabs her hand and runs to the cinema. On the way, they bump into Adrien.

' Adrien?!' Lila is shocked.

' Black Cat? What are you doing? I knew something was going on when Lila asked me about going to the movies! I never said anything!' Adrien was furious.

' Sorry, Adrien… I...I had a crush on her the first time I saw her…I couldn't help it…' Black Cat explains.

' Well, then go back to your own dimension and date that Lila instead of pretending to be me!'

' Dimension??' Lila asks.

' I'm… not from around here…' Black Cat tells her.

' You two are so alike!' Lila exclaims.

' Lila, I'm sorry I pretended to be Adrien…'

' It's okay! You are pretty cool yourself! Besides, this Adrien doesn't notice how awesome I am,' Lila stares at Adrien.

' Really?' Black Cat asks her.

Lila puts her hands on his shoulders. 'Really. Now, let's go to the movie!' Lila pulls his hand and runs to the cinema.

' That guy…' Adrien grumbles.

He heads home and sees Ladybug on the stairs.

' Hey, Adrien!' she winks.

' La...Ladybug?' Adrien's eyes grow wide.

' I defeated Hawk Moth! Look!' She holds out the butterfly miraculous that she took from the other dimension.

' Wow! Wait… Why are you telling me this?' Adrien asks her.

' Come on, kitty! Stop pretending…' Ladybug leans in.

' Kitty…?'

' Cat Noir, Hawk Moth is gone. Now it's safe to know each other's identities..'

' Really...?'

'I… like you, Adrien. I always liked you. I didn't know you were the one who was always by my side…' Ladybug holds Adrien's hands.

' Really….?'

' Rooftop at seven!' Ladybug says and kisses Adrien on the cheek. She leaves the house.

' Did Ladybug just…' Adrien couldn't believe everything that was happening.

_Am I dreaming?_ He thought as he danced his way to his room.

Plagg flew out under his shirt.

' Ladybug asked me out!' Adrien told him.

' Uh...you sure?' Plagg asks him.

' I'm meeting her tonight...as Cat Noir.'

' Wait, what?! She knows your identity?!'

' She defeated Hawk Moth and got his miraculous. It's safe now.'

' You sure she defeated him?' Plagg couldn't believe it.

' I'm sure! I have faith in her…'

Ladybug heard the conversation from outside the window. She grinned.

At seven…

Cat Noir waits on the rooftop.

' Where is she…' he mutters.

' Hi!' Ladybug says.

Cat Noir turns around. ' M'lady!'

' I want to tell you something…'

' What is it?' Cat Noir asks.

' The job is done. There will be no more villains to fight. Therefore, Master Fu wants the miraculouses back. '

' But can't we hold on to them longer?' Cat Noir pleads.

' I'm afraid not…' Ladybug fakes a sad face.

'Here…' Cat Noir pulls out his ring and hands it to Ladybug.

Ladybug takes the ring and kisses Adrien on the cheek. Then, she leaves.

' Bye, superhero life…' Adrien walks back.

' Uh...how do I get off the roof?'

Ladybug goes into the Agreste mansion and meets Hawk Moth.

' Here they are…' She takes out the ring.

' You actually did it…' Hawk Moth is surprised.

' Of course, I did, or I am not Ladybug,' Ladybug grins, ' And soon, I will have my hands on the other two.'

She puts the ring in Hawk Moth's hand.

' How bout a villain to lure them out?' Ladybug tells Hawk Moth.

' I like the way you think,' Hawk Moth smiles.

' I'll find the perfect one,' Ladybug says. She turns to Queen Bee and Volpina. ' You guys can go now.'

They both head outside.

Outside the mansion, Volpina stops.

_What if I…_ she has an idea and heads towards Cholé's house.

She knocks on the door. ' Cholé? Are you home?'

Cholé opens the door. ' Lila? What are you doing here?'

' Hawk Moth has the ladybug and black cat miraculous,' Volpina tells her.

' So?' Cholé rolls her eyes.

' You know if he uses the miraculous to make his wife come back, someone's mother could disappear, what if it's yours? Orwhat if Adrie-'

' My mother doesn't even care about me!' she slams the door.

_I thought this world was the opposite of ours, guess Cholé is still mean..._Volpina thought.

_Maybe myself? Probably not, I heard I was the meanest person in school!_ she thought.

_What about...Marinette…? It's worth a try…_

Volpina heads towards the bakery. She goes in.

' Uh...Sabine…'Tom pats his wife's shoulder.

' Yes, Tom?' Sabine turns around and sees Volpina. She drops the tray of bread in her hands. Volpina picks them up and hands them to Sabine. Then only she realises the scared look on Sabine and Tom's face.

_How could I forget!_ Volpina smacks her forehead. _Of course they are scared of me! I am a villain in this dimension after all…_

' Sorry if I scared you…' Volpina speaks.

But Tom grabs a rolling pin and points it at Volpina.

' What is going on?' Marinette comes down the stairs. When she sees Volpina, she is shocked.

She wants to run back upstairs but Volpina rushes towards her and grabs her hand.

' Marinette, I need to talk to you! Please….'

Marinette sighs. Then, she recalls her conversation with Black Cat.

_' You like Lila?' Marinette asks.__' Yeah, in my dimension, she is the kindest person I ever met. ' Black Cat tells her.__Could she be…_ Marinette wonders. She decides to trust her.

Seeing no response from Marinette, Volpina takes off her miraculous and puts it on the table.

' Please, I won't hurt you, I already took off my miraculous…' she pleads.

' Okay!' Marinette pulls her hand and leads her to her bedroom.

She locks the trapdoor and looks at Lila.

' Are you from here?' Marinette asks her.

' No…'

' Okay, is there anything important you wanted to tell me?'

' Ladybug has the black cat miraculous…'

' I don't have Cat Noir's nor Black Cat's miraculous…'

' Not you, the Ladybug from my dimension. Since you mentioned two cats, I'm guessing you already met Cat Noir?'

' We call him Black Cat,' Marinette tells her.

' You need to be careful, Marinette! Ladybug and Hawk Moth have teamed up, and are now after Black Cat and your miraculous.'

' Wait...LADYBUG AND HAWK MOTH HAVE TEAMED UP???!!!!' Marinette's mouth opens wide.

' Yes. I have to tell you everything about them. Ladybug is you, and Black Cat is Adrien. So there are most likely two of you both running around. Be careful around Adrien's father, Gabriel Agreste, as he is Hawk Moth.'

' Wait...So when I suspected Gabriel was Hawk Moth, I was right?' Marinette recalls when Gabriel turned into the Collector. ' So, Hawk Moth can akumatize himself?'

Lila nods her head.

' Now what?' Marinette asks her.

' I guess you have to tell your friends about this,' Lila tells her.

' Tell them there's an evil Ladybug running around? What if they don't believe me and just think I hate Ladybug.'

' Then...What if you tell them you're Ladybug?' Lila suggests.

' Are you crazy? Hawk Moth and evil Ladybug will know my identity and target me!' Marinette says.

' Well...They already know your identity actually…' Lila tells her.

' WHAT?!' Marinette shrieks.

' So there's no need to keep your identity a secret anymore…' Lila tells her.

' I guess so… Okay, I'll tell them tomorrow. Thanks for warning me, Lila.'

' I'm counting on you, Ladybug,' Lila winks at her and heads downstairs.

Tomorrow at school…

Marinette looks around the class.

' Should I tell them?' Marinette asks Tikki.

' Go ahead, Marinette!' Tikki encourages her.

Marinette walks to her desk.

' Hey, girl!' Alya greets Marinette.

' Hey, Alya…' Marinette says.

' Something wrong?' Alya asks her.

' Um…'

Marinette takes a deep breath. ' Alya, there's something I need to tell you…'

'Just tell me.'

' I...Uh...I am…'

Just then, Adrien walks into the classroom, looking depressed.

' Why the long face, dude?' Nino asks him.

' Nothing…' Adrien sighs.

' Really? Cuz I think something happened…' Alya says.

' You guys would never believe me anyway…'

' Just tell us!' Nino says.

' Okay...When I say this, don't freak out…' Adrien says.

' We won't,' Alya assures him.

' I am Cat Noir.'

Marinette, Alya and Nino freeze.

' Dude, you're Cat Noir?' Nino asks.

'Yeah...But Ladybug defeated Hawk Moth and took back my miraculous…'

' Not true! I didn't even ask you for your miraculous!' Marinette tells him.

' Marinette...you're Ladybug?' Adrien asks her.

' Uh...Yes…' Marinette says.

' Oh my god! Two of my best friends are superheroes!' Alya shrieks.

' I can't believe it!' Nino says.

' Well… What do you mean you didn't ask for my miraculous?' Adrien asks Marinette.

' Well...Remember Black Cat?'

' Yeah...What about him?'

' He told us Ladybug was evil in his dimension, right?'

' Uh...Yeah…'

' Her friend, Volpina told me she's here and already got your miraculous.'

' Wait...Isn't Volpina a villain?' Alya asks.

' Not in their dimension. Volpina had a chance to take Black Cat's miraculous, but she secretly let him go. '

' So...Volpina went to your house?' Alya asks again.

' Yes…'

As the group continued talking, Lila went to the bathroom. When she walked into the bathroom, she saw Marinette, who was blocking her way.

' Get lost!' Lila pushes her away.

Marinette locks the bathroom door.

' What are you doing?' Lila asks her.

' I heard about you from Hawk Moth.' Marinette tells her.

' You know Hawk Moth? You're kidding right?' Lila laughs.

' Don't believe me? Never mind. I just need your help.'

' Why would I help a brat like you?' Lila smirks.

' I think you have mistaken me for someone else,' Marinette says.

' No way!' Lila says.

' Ever seen two Adriens running around?' Marinette asks her.

Lila recalls when she and Adrien bumped into another Adrien. 'Yeah...So you're Marinette from the other dimension?'

' I am Ladybug. I think I could use some help getting rid of the Ladybug here…'

' Well, has Hawk Moth prepared an akuma for me?' Lila asks.

' Volpina gets defeated once they find out what is real. And Ladybug might make you kiss an oyster again if you turn back into Chameleon. This time, I got something different.' Marinette takes out a box from her bag: a miraculous box!

' I'm gonna get a miraculous?' Lila is excited.

' Yes, here's the turtle miraculous, which grants the power of protection,' Marinette hands the box to Lila.

' And you will use it to help me get Cat Noir's miraculous,' Ladybug adds.

' You can count on me, Ladybug!' she opens the box and a turtle kwami comes out.

' I am your kwami, Wayzz. All you have to say is Wayzz, shell on to transform.'

' Alright, then! Wayzz, shell on!'

A green mask appears on her face. Her hair is tied into a ponytail.Her clothes are covered by a green suit, and a shell grows on her back.

' Let's go, uh…' Ladybug pauses.

' Leatherback, call me Leatherback.'

' Okay, meet me on the hotel rooftop after school. Now, you better get back to class.'

Marinette leaves.

' Wayzz, shell off.' the kwami appears in front of Lila.

' Are you really going to do this, Lila?' Wayzz asks her.

' Shut up!' Lila snaps. She keeps Wayzz in her bag and heads for class.

After school…

' I hope everything will be alright, Tikki…' Marinette sighs.

' Didn't you defeat Style Queen without Cat Noir?' Tikki tells her.

' That was against an akumatized villain. But this time, I'm going against myself!'

' With Black Cat,' Tikki reminds her.

' That I don't know much about.'

Suddenly, her computer turns on, revealing Ladybug on screen.

' Hello, Paris! Such a wonderful afternoon, isn't it? Well, it's about to get better! Cat Noir, I know you're out there! You better show up, or the daughter of the mayor of Paris is going down! I give you ten minutes!'

The computer turns off.

' Oh no, Cholé is in danger!' Marinette tells Tikki.

' Tikki, spots on!' Marinette turns into Ladybug and heads towards the hotel.

On the way, a cop stops her.

' Officer, I have to get going…' Ladybug says.

' No, I demand you to give back the daughter of the mayor of Paris!' the cop says.

' But I don't have her! You have to let me through!'

' You cannot pass through!'

Ladybug sighs. Black Cat, I hope you got everything under control…

In the Agreste mansion…

Adrien has seen the video. ' I have to save Cholé!'

Adrien runs out of his room but Natalie stops her.

' Natalie, Cholé is in danger!'

' And what chance do you have against Ladybug? Your father has asked me to make sure you don't leave the room.'

Adrien sighs and closes the door.

I can't just sit here and do nothing…

He opens the window and jumps out. He heads towards hotel.

At the hotel rooftop, Adrien and Black Cat bump into each other.

' You?' They both talk at the same time.

' Looks like I have an Adrien treat today…' Ladybug snickers.

She lashes her yoyo at Black Cat. Adrien pushes him away.

' Okay, you save Cholé, I'll handle Ladybug,' Black Cat tells Adrien.

' Okay…' Adrien says before Black Cat picks him up and throws him towards Cholé.

' Cataclysm!' Black Cat sprints towards Ladybug. But Ladybug dodges and pushes Black Cat's hand towards Adrien.

Adrien quickly holds up the rope that is tying Cholé. The rope turns to ashes, freeing Cholé.

' Leatherback!' Ladybug calls out.

Leatherback jumps out from behind the elevator. ' Shelter!'

' Get Cholé out of here!' Black Cat pushes Adrien and Cholé down the rooftop. They are in midair when Ladybug ( from this dimension) sees them.

' Hiya!' Ladybug grabs them with her yoyo and pulls them towards her.

' Urgh! My hair!' Cholé complains. She turns to Ladybug, ' Why did you kidnap me?!'

' I didn't, Ladybug from the other dimension did. Adrien, where's Black Cat?'

' On the rooftop,' Adrien tells her.

' He can't do this alone!' Ladybug prepares to go but Adrien holds her hand.

' How bout using your lucky charm first?' Adrien suggests.

' If you say so…' Ladybug shrugs. 'Lucky Charm!'

An abacus falls on her hands.

' Okay, we're going to see Master Fu!'

At Master Fu's place…

' Master!' Marinette and Adrien go in and say at the same time.

' Uh...What?' Wang pretends to know nothing after he sees Cholé.

' Master, I should have told you earlier. We met a Cat Noir from another dimension, and now there's an evil Ladybug, Queen Bee and Volpina! And they know everything, our identities...' Marinette explains.

' The evil Ladybug tricked me and I gave her my miraculous…' Adrien adds.

' Why didn't you tell me earlier?' Wang shakes his head and takes out the Miracle Box.

' Here is your miraculous, Cholé,' Wang hands her the bee miraculous.

' Adrien, you shall pick another miraculous, but don't make a mistake this time,' Wang puts the box in front of him.

' I think I wanna try this one,' Adrien says and takes the mouse miraculous.

' Are you sure?' Wang asks him.

' Yes, I am.'

' Alright then…Good luck!'

' Tikki, spots on!' Marinette transforms into Ladybug.

' Mulo, get squeaky!' A mouse themed mask covers Adrien's face. A pink and white suit replaces his clothes.

' Pollen, buzz on!' The bee suit covers Cholé's clothes and a mask appears on her face, turning her into Queen Bee.

They head towards the hotel.

Black Cat is trapped in the shield.

' Give me your miraculous!' evil Ladybug demands.

' Don't!'

Evil Ladybug turns around and sees Ladybug, Queen Bee and…

' Who's that mouse guy?' Black Cat asks them.

' It's...Uh...Multirat!' Adrien says.

' Whatever! You're not gonna stand a chance against me!' evil Ladybug rolls her eyes. ' Watch my back, Leatherback!'

' You bet!' Leatherback says from beside the elevator.

' Lucky Charm!' evil Ladybug uses her power. She gets a hoop.

' I will get something better than that!' Ladybug says confidently.

' Lucky Charm!' Ladybug uses her power. She gets a stone.

' Uh...That doesn't seem any better than a hoop, M'lady…' Multirat comments.

' Hmm…' Ladybug looks around and tries to think of how to use it.

' Focus, Ladybug. We'll buy you some time,' Multirat says.

' Multitude!' Multirat uses his power. He splits into a bunch of tiny Multirats.

All the Multirats dash towards evil Ladybug.

Evil Ladybug looks at Cat Noir's baton and some string on the floor. ' Leatherback, I need Cat Noir's baton!' evil Ladybug calls out to Leatherback.

Leatherback removes the shield and quickly puts it back after evil Ladybug grabs the baton so Black Cat won't be able to escape.

Evil Ladybug grabs the string and starts tying it to the hoop. ' Buy me some time!'

Leatherback throws her shield at the tiny Multirats. But they dodge it swiftly.

Evil Ladybug finishes her lucky charm puzzle: a net.

' Come here, little mice!' she swings her net and catches them all.

Ladybug looks at Black Cat. ' Of course!'

She uses the stone to knock the shield around Black Cat. Soon, there was a small crack.

' Hands off my Adrienkins!' Queen Bee tries to punch evil Ladybug but she just kicks Queen Bee away.

Evil Ladybug uses her yoyo and grabs Queen Bee's leg. She swings Queen Bee around and throws her off to the park. Queen Bee lands in a garbage can.

' My hair!' she mumbles.

' Almost there…' Ladybug continues knocking the shield.

Evil Ladybug grabs her leg and throws her on a table.

Black Cat uses his fist and continues knocking the shield. Finally he breaks through.

' Cataclysm!'

Evil Ladybug turns around and sees Black Cat's hand heading towards her earrings.

' Shelter!' Leatherback uses her power again and the Cataclysm breaks the shield.

Ladybug uses her yoyo and smacks Black Cat's face. She uses her yoyo to grab his hand and throws him on Ladybug. She ties them up with her yoyo.

' How can Leatherback use her power so many times?' Ladybug asks.

' Master Fu has upgraded all the miraculouses to the final level,' Black Cat tells her.

' Why isn't she using lucky charm again?' Ladybug asks again.

' Well… Master Fu couldn't upgrade her miraculous because she didn't give it to him.'

' Cataclysm!' Black Cat uses his power and tries to turn the yoyo to dust but evil Ladybug takes back her yoyo, turning his hand towards Ladybug.

Ladybug dodges quickly and Black Cat touches the table.

Suddenly, evil Ladybug turns back to Marinette.

' Hurry, while she doesn't have her powers!' Ladybug tells Black Cat.

' Never mind, I have backup,' she takes off her earrings and puts on a butterfly shape brooch.

' Nooroo, dark wings rise!'

A butterfly themed mask cover Marinette's face. Her hair is down and her clothes are replaced with a purple suit. A cane appears in her hands. She has turned into Cold Moth.

' Isn't that father's miraculous…?' Black Cat asks.

' It no longer is! I have taken care of that annoying father of yours,' Cold Moth sneers.

' You'll pay for that!' Black Cat unleashes his anger.

' Cataclysm!' He tries to strike Cold Moth but misses. Cold Moth uses her cane and whacks Black Cat in the face.

Nobody notices when an akuma released by Hawk Moth sinks into Black Cat's ring.

_Black Cat, I am Hawk Moth. I'm giving you the infinite power of destruction. Together, we will take Ladybug's miraculous and get absolute power!_

' No, father! I know you want mother back, but this isn't the way!'

_This is the only way!_

' You know that if we use the miraculouses to get mother back, I will disappear!'

These words freeze Hawk Moth. _What did you say?_

' If a man uses the miraculouses to bring his wife back, one of their children will disappear, remember that?' Black Cat explains.

Hawk Moth stops. _Adrien will disappear…?_

' Yes, he will. It's still not too late to stop this…'

' Don't listen to him, Hawk Moth!' Cold Moth tells Hawk Moth.

Hawk Moth grits his teeth. He has to make a choice.

_I don't believe you!_

' Mother will never come back!' Black Cat takes out his ring and throws it away. The akuma flies out as Black Cat turns back into Adrien.

Ladybug and Cold Moth rush to get the ring. But the ring slides off and falls off the roof.

' No!' both of them say at the same time.

They look down the roof to see Queen Bee holding the ring.

' Did you forget about Queen Bee?' she asks. Then she throws the ring to Ladybug.

Ladybug grabs the ring and throws it back to Adrien ( Black Cat ).

Adrien ( Black Cat ) puts on the ring. 'Plagg, claws out!'

Leatherback prepares to throw her shield but Adrien grabs her hands. He pulls out the bracelet.

Leatherback turns back into Lila.

' What were you thinking?' Adrien asks Lila.

' I thought she was the real Ladybug!' Lila lied.

' I don't think I can believe you anymore, Lila, ' Adrien turns away.

Black Cat dashes towards Cold Moth. He manages to snatch the butterfly miraculous. Cold Moth turns back into Marinette.

' I will be back!' she runs off.

' No, you don't!' Ladybug grabs her with her yoyo.

Suddenly, Queen Bee (from the other dimension) attacks Ladybug.

' Venom!'

Everything slows down as Ladybug watches Volpina stand between them.

' Lila?' Queen Bee gasps. But no response comes from the fox miraculous holder.

'Another me?' Queen Bee ( from this dimension) gasps.

' I can fix everything if you guys leave us alone…' Ladybug tells her.

' Okay, we'll leave...But don't expect us to leave you alone forever. We will be back,' Marinette says.

' Miraculous Ladybug!'

Volpina starts to move again.

' Why did you do that?' Marinette hugs her.

' We were worried…' Queen Bee adds.

' Sorry…' Volpina turns to Marinette, 'Ready to go back?'

' I'll need my miraculous back…'

' Here!' Black Cat hands her the butterfly miraculous.

' Nooroo, dark wings rise!' Marinette transforms into Cold Moth.

She puts an akuma into Volpina's flute, turning her suit snow-white again.

Volpina blows a tune and opens a portal.

' Let's go,' Cold Moth says. They go through the portal.

' Bye, guys. It was nice meeting you!' Black Cat says before going through the portal too.

' Pound it!' Ladybug and Adrien celebrate their victory.

At the Agreste mansion…

' Father, I'm home…'

' Adrien...Is it true that you will disappear if I use the ladybug and black cat miraculous to bring your mother back?' Gabriel asks.

' Yes…' Adrien nods his head.

' Then, why don't you give these back to the guardian?' Gabriel hands Adrien the butterfly and peacock miraculous.

' Yes, I will, father!' Adrien rushes off.

' And don't forget this one!' Gabriel holds out the black cat miraculous.

' Oh, right!' Adrien slips the ring on his finger.

' Plagg, claws out!'

Cat Noir heads towards Master Fu's place.

' Master!' Cat Noir barges in.

' Yes, Cat Noir?' Master Fu asks.

' I got the butterfly and peacock miraculous!' Cat Noir hands the two miraculouses to Master Fu.

' Finally…' Master Fu smiles as Adrien hands him the butterfly and peacock miraculous.

Adrien takes out the ring from his finger.

' Why don't you keep that?'

' Really?' Adrien can't believe his ears.

' Yes,' Master Fu nods his head.

' Thanks, master!' Adrien says as he runs home.

Master Fu smiles as he watches Adrien go.

~*~THE END~*~


End file.
